Kiba no Tatsu
by Gogeta Uzumaki
Summary: Neji finally gets a day off with Tenten, but then Tenten is abducted by an ancient clan of shinobi and Neji must come to her rescue. Attention please, this is a sequel. Please read Neji's Pride first.
1. Happiness lost

One month after Fuji's attack:

Neji hadn't felt this happy in a while. He had just completed his 100th mission and Tenten invited him out for some dumplings at the Ameguriama. They sat and talked about past missions and Tenten even suggest Neji should go for the title of Hokage.

Neji smiled, "No, not me. That title is for Naruto."

Tenten smirked, "But he's still a genin. You could retire once he's eligible."

Neji only smiled and ate another dumpling

Neji watched Tenten out of the corner of his eye and wondered why he had never noticed how cute she was. She glanced in his direction and he quickly turned his attention to a bird flying over head. She smiled and pulled a scroll out of her pocket.

"I have a gift for you, Neji."

Neji took the scroll and carefully tucked it in his knapsack, "Thank you, Tenten. You didn't have to get me anything though."

"Are you kidding? This is a special occasion." Tenten smiled and tossed her empty dumpling stick at the wall making a perfect bull's-eye on a knot hole. She stretched and leaned back on the bench, feeling peaceful and at ease. Neji looked away from her to avoid the temptation of staring at her. He looked down at his single remaining dumpling.

"Here." He said offering it to Tenten.

She opened one eye and took it. Her eyes moved from the dumpling to Neji and she snapped her fingers, "Let's split it."

Neji gave her a quizzical look. Tenten bit into the dumpling and pulled the stick out then leaned toward Neji, half of the dumpling sticking out of her mouth. Neji hesitated for a second but leaned forward too and bit off his half of the dumpling. Neji slowly moved back, but Tenten remained where she was, her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face. She opened her eyes to see a very nervous looking Neji. She inched close and rested her head on his shoulder and could fell his pulse quickening. Neji just stared down at her, at a loss for what to do. Tenten pulled Neji's head closer and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but melted into the kiss.

Then they heard a person clapping from inside the Ameguriama.

"Please not here." The lady called.

Neji blushed and broke the kiss, "Sorry ma'am. Thank you for the dumplings."

The two left the Ameguriama hand in hand for the Hyuuga mansion. The sun had set and the streets were free of people. Tenten moved closer to Neji who seemed distracted by something. She tried to kiss him again, but he shook his head. Tenten looked hurt, but then she sensed a presence. She gave Neji a look and he nodded. He activated his Byakugan and grimaced. A small shake of the head told Tenten that I was a stranger following them. Neji stopped and turned so that Tenten was behind him.

"Show yourself."

"As expected of the one who defeated Fuji." The stranger said as he emerged from the shadows. He was dressed entirely in black save f or a red dragon red dragon emblazoned on his chest.

"Who are you?" Tenten demanded, removing the large scroll from her back.

"You know who I am. You stole my clan's sacred wakizashi; Kiba no Tatsu (Dragon's Claw)"

"I only stole that blade because your clan was using it for purposes of war." Tenten said summoning a double bladed kunai.

"Regardless, it is a treasure of my clan and you will return it!" The stranger lifted his arm and Neji saw his chakra flare.

"Careful Tenten," Neji warned, "He's building up his chakra."

"I know," she said, keeping her eyes on the stranger, "Keep your eyes on the sky and I'll cover you."

Neji nodded and rushed forward, already building up chakra in his hands. The stranger did some hand seals and shot a fireball at Neji. He easily jumped over it, "Is that all you've got?"

"I'm just getting started." The stranger said and did more handseals.

"And now you're finished." Neji said as fifteen kunai flew through the fireball at the stanger.

"You think I'm a fool?" the stranger revealed his arm which was red and scaly. The kunai ricocheted off it, not even making a dent. Neji caught one and landed behind the man. He sliced at the man's back and then thrust him palm for a powerful Jyuuken strike. The man stood still for a moment and laughed.

"Very impressive, but it will take more than that to harm me."

Neji felt his hand start to tingle and he saw that the man's back was covered in the same scales as his arm. Neji looked as his palm and saw that the scales had broken his skin and his Byakugan picked up traces of a poison in his veins. The tingling began to spread and Neji could feel himself going limp.

"W-What is this?"

"That's the poison my body makes taking effect. Be thankful it's not deadly."

Neji felt his legs go limp and he fell to his knees. "Tenten, run!"

Then Tenten appeared above him silhouetted by the moon with a very large club. She expertly swung it so that it struck the stranger, but missed Neji, if only by few inches. The stranger smashed through a store window and Tenten landed lightly next to Neji.

"Told you to keep your eyes on the sky. Are you ok?" she said seeing his cut palm.

Neji smirked and nodded. Then something caught his eye; a dragon. It flew straight for Tenten and rammed her. She was launched into the air and Neji was blown into another house. The dragon landed and caught the unconscious Tenten in its front foot. The stranger emerged from the rubble completely unharmed.

"About time you got here, Ryuuka."

The dragon gave a low growl and flames curled out from between its bared teeth.

"Be sure to tell your Hokage that we'll be back if this girl doesn't have the Kiba no Tatsu."

All Neji could do was watch as the stranger mounted the dragon and flew away over the Hokage Stone Faces.

"His clan is called the Dragon Warriors. They're a group of ninjas that raised dragons long ago. In exchange for raising and caring for them, the dragons are bound by honor to aid their ninja in any way they can; even offering the ninja their form. So in short, these ninja can become dragons at will." Tsunade explained the next day.

"One also sweats a neurotoxin that causes paralysis in minutes." Neji said.

"But why were they after Tenten?" Tsunade wondered.

"He said that Tenten had stolen the Kiba no Tatsu; a sacred wakizashi."

"Of course." Tsunade said. "I sent her on a mission to retrieve that weapon. Who would've known it was really the Dragon Warriors using it again."

"What is so special about this sword?" Neji asked.

"To assume the dragon's form requires a massive amount of chakra. The Kiba no Tatsu grants the wielder that ability but allows him to do it with much less chakra."

"How?"

"Because sealed within it is the soul of the most powerful dragon known as Shogun. The Kiba no Tatsu not only lends the wielder the ability to easily transform, it also allows the wielder to assume the form of Shogun."

Neji's eyes widened, "That's a powerful sword."

"Your mission is to infiltrate the Dragon Warrior's camp, save Tenten and if necessary, recover the Kiba no Tatsu." Tsunade said curtly.

"Hai!" Neji bowed respectfully.

"A five man team is advised, Neji. Good luck."

Neji returned to his house to prepare and meditate on his choices. It would take the Dragon Warriors several days to decipher Tenten's scroll so she was safe for now. He gathered together his essential ninja tools; shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs and extra scrolls. He began to pack when he found the scroll Tenten had given him the day before. He ran a finger up and down the scroll, "I promise Tenten. I will save you."

He opened the scroll and found a summoning circle inside. Neji held up his index and middle finger and muttered, "Release." The circle exploded in a puff of smoke, revealing a package with a note. Neji picked up the note and immediately recognized Tenten's neat handwriting.

Dear Neji

I hope you can forgive me. By now I've probably

Been abducted, but what is important is that the Kiba no Tatsu

is safe. The one following me is Ryuuka. He's the leader of five

siblings each in control of an elemental dragon.

Keep the Kiba no Tatsu safe.

I'm sorry I tricked you, Neji.

Tenten

Neji read the note through twice, trying to find a hidden message or secret information. He found none. Then he looked down at the package that came with the note. He carefully unwrapped it and found a short katana with a stone dragon wrapped around the hilt, its head being the pommel. He examined it with his Byakugan and found that it was surging with chakra. He gingerly touched it and felt the murderous intent of Shogun flow through him. Neji quickly withdrew his hand.

"This could corrupt the purest soul." Neji wrapped the Kiba no Tatsu back up and sealed it within the scroll once more. He put the scroll in his bag with the rest of his tools and meditated on who his team mates should be, taking the new information into account.

Neji stood at the village gates with his four comrades; Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino.

"You all know the dangers that we'll be facing. If you don't want to come, say so now."

No one said anything.

"Alright, Shikamaru, I'll hear your suggestion for our line-up."

Shikamaru found a stick and drew in the dirt, "This will be similar to the time we went after Sasuke. Neji, you'll take point since you're the leader and your Byakugan can sense any enemy attack. Choji, as the strongest of the group, you'll be behind Neji to back him up should any enemy attack. Sakura, you'll be in the middle; as the only medical ninja, you're the most important. I'll be fourth so that I can trap enemies with my shadow while Neji and Choji distract them. Shino, you'll bring up the rear. I'll need you to release one of your bugs every mile so we know if we're being followed." Shikamaru stood and folded his arms, "Any problems?"

"You mean Naruto's not gunna be in a Naruto fanfic?" Choji snickered.

"Any other problems?" Shikamaru asked ignoring Choji.

"None." Neji said, "Let's go." He said as he leapt into the nearest tree followed by Choji, Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino.

"How do you know we're going the right way?" Sakura asked Neji.

"Before I passed out, I saw Ryuuka fly in this direction. Plus there's a strange chakra residue that my Byakugan can follow easily." Neji said curtly.

"So what are these dragons like?" Choji asked.

"I've only seen Ryuuka…but he was terrifying." Neji said ominously.

They continued on in silence until Neji stopped and signaled a halt.

"Someone is coming." Neji said calmly.

Everyone hid and awaited the newcomer.

"HEY! Where the hell are you guys?" came Naruto's obnoxious voice.

Everyone groaned.

_How did he find us?_ Neji wondered.

Naruto stopped on the opposite side of the tree Sakura was hiding in and scanned the area. Sakura peeked around the tree and saw Naruto unzipping his pants. "Gotta pee, gotta pee!"

Sakura punched through the tree and into Naruto's face, "How dare you do that in front of me!"

Naruto crashed to the forest floor leaving a huge crater.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Choji called.

"Don't worry, Choji. That was a clone." Neji said nonchalantly.

"Should we leave before the real Naruto shows up?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, he'll just make more clones and search for us again. Might as well just wait for the little knuckle head." Shikamaru said.

"But Tenten-" Neji started.

"You said yourself that they wouldn't be able to decipher Tenten's scroll for several days, even with her cooperation. She'll be fine for another hour or so." Shikamaru said firmly.

"I haven't had a single line yet…" Shino sulked.

When Naruto finally arrived, he didn't get the welcome he was expecting.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sakura demanded angrily.

"Well first of all, I'm the main character." Naruto said indignantly.

"Too bad this author likes Neji more than you." Shino muttered.

"Second of all, Tsunade-bachan told me to come along. Do you know how hard it was to find you guys?"

"That's the point of being a ninja," Shino said, glaring at Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit, "to be stealthy; hard to find."

"What was that?" Naruto said turning on Shino.

"Enough!" Neji yelled, "Naruto, you've already delayed this mission a whole hour, putting Tenten in even more danger. So please, be quiet and follow orders."

"Fine. Where am I in the line-up?"

"Behind Choji. You'll help defend Neji." Shikamaru said curtly.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto yelled and leapt into the trees.

_Does this mean that Lady Tsunade doesn't trust my judgment? _Neji wondered.

The other s followed after Naruto, gathering in formation around him.

"Lady Tsunade, why did you send Naruto after Neji's group?" Shizune asked.

"Naruto has far more experience with resisting the temptations of a demon than Neji does." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?"

"The Kiba no Tatsu contains the dark soul of Shogun himself. The dark chakra that surrounds the sword mixes with that of whoever touches it, corrupting them. Since Naruto has the Kyuubi inside of him, his experience should come in handy."

"You don't think that Neji would actually _use _the Kiba no Tatsu do you?"

"I'm not sure. But Neji likes Tenten and I can tell that he'd to anything to save her."

"Neji, how much further?" Naruto asked for the fifth time.

"I already told you, I don't know, Naruto!" Neji snapped.

"Maybe we should rest for a bit." Sakura suggested.

"We should stop for a snack to keep our strength up." Choji agreed.

"It's also getting dark and my insects work much better in the daylight." Shino muttered.

Neji groaned, "Fine. We'll make camp for the night."

They all alighted from the trees and prepared their dinners. Choji used his Expansion Jutsu and easily snapped some trees into fire wood which Neji set on fire with his Fireball Jutsu. Shikamaru gathered some fish with his Shadow Strangle Jutsu and Sakura filleted the fish with a Chakra Dissection Blade. All six sat down to eat, each taking turns glaring at Naruto who hadn't done anything.

"What?" Naruto finally asked.

"You're such a slacker, you didn't do anything!" Sakura yelled.

"What about Shino? I didn't see him doing anything!"

"On the contrary, my bugs are keeping all the other bugs at bay." Shino said, sulking.

Naruto groaned and threw his half eaten fish into the fire, sulking off to find a soft piece of dirt.

"Why couldn't he give the fish to me?" Choji whined.

"We'll have to make up for lost time tomorrow," Neji said, "We'll have to-"

Neji suddenly stood up and performed a massive Rotation to protect his comrades from several kunai that had just been hurtling toward them. Neji stopped and glared up into the trees.

"There aren't many of them…five at the most." Neji muttered.

"Do you think they have Naruto?" Choji asked.

"Doubt it," Sakura answered, "He wouldn't go without a fight."

"Show yourselves!" Neji demanded.

A single figure alighted from the trees, palm outstretched.

_He's telling the others to wait _Neji thought. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The stranger said, "May I come closer so I can see you properly?"

Neji was taken aback, "First you attack us, and then you want to see us properly?"

"Forgive me. My men and I acted without information. We are hunting a group of evil ninja known as the Dragon Warriors and we suspected you of being them."

Neji glanced at his team who nodded, all drawing kunai.

"Drop your weapons." Neji demanded.

"I am unarmed." The man said holding up his hands.

Neji approached the man cautiously, examining him with his Byakugan. "As a precaution I must paralyze your hands. It's easily reversible."

The man's face hardened for a second, but he held out his hands and Neji disabled them with his Jyuuken.

Back at the fire, Neji could see the man properly; he had short brown hair, a kind face and was wearing a black traveling cloak.

"My name is Aotsubaki (Blue Flower). I'm the leader of a small village that was destroyed by the Dragon Warriors." He explained, "There's only a few of us left. That's why we attacked so suddenly; we're a little paranoid after the attack."

Everyone relaxed a little, "So you are hunting the Dragon Warriors as well?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. What they did to my village is unforgivable."

"Which village was this?" Shikamaru asked.

"A very small one. I doubt you would have heard of it."

Shikamaru frowned but didn't press the point.

"Do you know where the Dragon Warriors are now?" Shino asked.

"Yes. A few kilometers to the north."

"The trail we're following leads east." Neji interjected.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see Ryuuka's chakra." Neji explained.

Aotsubaki's eyes widened for a second. "The dragons fly in sporadic trajectories; they may just be trying to lure you away from their hideout."

Neji was quiet for a moment. "What do you think, Shikamaru?"

"Why do you always ask me? Sheesh, what a drag. Fine, tomorrow we should split into two groups. We have no reason to distrust this guy and since he's down to a few villagers he might need our help." Shikamaru said as he cleaned his finger nail with his kunai.

"Fine. We'll split into groups tomorrow. One will head north, the other east." Neji said more to his team than Aotsubaki.

Aotsubaki nodded, "A fine plan. May I have my hands back now?"

Neji glanced at Shikamaru again who rolled his eyes and shrugged. Neji renewed Aotsubaki's hands when a huge clamor erupted above their heads.

Then Naruto alighted next to Shino. "Guys, we're surrounded!" he said, getting into a defensive stance.

"No, we're not, Naruto!" Sakura yelled and threw Naruto into a full nelson. "Now call off your clones, you dumbass."

Naruto looked confused and mutinous, but he did as he was told for fear of Sakura breaking his neck.

"Ao! Are you ok?" came a high pitched voice.

"Yes, Midori, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry." Neji apologized. "Naruto also acts without thinking."

Ao smiled, "Consider us even."

Naruto: Aww c'mon, Gogeta! Do you hate me or something?

Choji: And what's with barely giving me any lines?!

Shino: You had more than me…

Naruto: And why is Neji the main character? I mean I beat him! I should be the main character!

Neji: Quiet! It's time to prepare for the next chapter.

Naruto, Choji and Shino: Alright.

Neji: New chapter will be up soon. No exact date, but soon.

Naruto: Until next time!

Gogeta: Just a quick word from me. The Japanese word "Ao" is pronounced the same as "ow" is in English and the 'T' in Tsubaki is silent. Ok hope you guys enjoyed. Please rate and comment if you feel like it.


	2. Underlying Anger

Naruto: Hey Gogeta, what's the meaning of not putting me in the fanfic until half way through chapter 1?'

Gogeta: Sorry dude, I just had Neji on the brain.

Shino: And I barely had any lines!

Gogeta: Hey! I'm the author so just shut up! Now that that's outta the way, I'd just like to clear something up. In the first chapter it said this happens a month after Fuji's attack. This may have confused some of you because my first story kinda flew under the radar. It's called Neji's Pride. It's the inspiration for this new fanfic. It kinda stands out on its own so unless you just want to know who Fuji is, you're not really missing out on anything. OK just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy chapter 2.

Naruto: About time

Shikamaru: Jeez, will you just shut up already?

The next day, Neji, Chojil and Sakura continued to follow Ryuuka's chakra residue while Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru headed north. Ao had insisted that he and two of his siblings accompany Neji so Midoritsubaki and Byakutsubaki joined his team.

Neji lead the group with Sakura and Choji close behind; the Tsubaki siblings following at a respectable distance.

"What do you think of them?" Nejis asked.

"Who?" Choji and Sakura asked.

"These Tsubaki siblings"

"They seem fine to me." Choji said.

"A bit impulsive perhaps, but I agree with Choji." Sakura said. "What do you think?"

"I don't trust them."

"Why not?"

"Whenever he talked about his village or himself, he'd never look us in the eye. Not to mention he seemed worried about us being able to follow Ryuuka's chakra residue."

"Should we have split up then?" Sakura asked.

"I already briefed Shikamaru on my doubts and he knows what to do if he needs our help."

"How will they find us if we need their help?" Choji asked.

"I have one of Shino's female bugs. If we get in trouble she'll release pheromones that'll attract the male bugs." Neji explained.

After a few more minutes, Neji realized that the chakra residue was flowing in a straight line.

"I thought you said these dragons fly sporadically." Neji called over his shoulder to Ao.

Ao thought for a minute, "Maybe they only fly sporadically when not under control of their masters."

_He's hiding something. _Neji thought. _But what?_

"How can you see Ryuuka's chakra?" Midori; a young girl of Sakura's age and build asked.

"Don't be so curious, Midori." Byaku; a large, muscular man, said as he smacked his sister in the shoulder, "it'll be the death of you."

"It's because of my Byakugan." Neji explained.

"Oh! Byakugan…you and him match, Byaku!" Midori said in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

Byaku ignored this but Neji could see he was holding back a scathing retort.

"Hey, what's that?" Sakura said pointing north-west.

It was a large mushroom cloud and as they watched, the word 'help' appeared across it.

"That's Shikamaru!" Neji yelled and turned for the cloud only to run into Byaku. Neji began an apology but then Byaku buzzed with electricity; shocking Neji. Choji expanded his arm and grabbed Neji; pulling him to safety only to find that he was holding a log. The real Neji appeared between the three Tsubaki siblings and performed a Kaiten; sending all three siblings flying through the forest in different directions.

"I'll take Byaku, Sakura you take Midori, Choji, you go help Shikamaru; you can get there the fastest. Go, help Shikamaru."

"What about Ao?" Sakura asked as Choji grew twenty feet tall and raced away.

Neji smirked, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Neji said as a second Neji materialized, "I got him."

Sakura nodded and went after Midori. Neji nodded to his clone and he too raced after his opponent.

Neji found Byaku sitting on a branch, seemingly waiting for him. Neji stopped and checked the area with his Byakugan. There were traps everywhere; hidden kunai, explosive tags and buckets of water.

"So, you're finally here." Byaku said, rising to his feet.

Neji assumed his defensive stance on a nearby tree. "You're not hunting the Dragon Warriors are you? You are the Dragon Warriors."

Byaku chuckled, "About time you figured that out." He lazily pointed a finger in Neji's direction and lightning arced to the tree next to Neji, blowing a huge hole in the trunk. "That was just one finger." Byaku said, smirking arrogantly.

"Impressive," Neji said nonchalantly, "Allow me to show you how it's done." He formed a small Rasengan on his finger tip and jabbed at his own tree, completely breaking it in two. "That was one finger as well."

Byaku scowled, "Enough of this! Attack!"

Neji did some hand seals ending in Tora, "You can't win. It's not your destiny to defeat me. Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

Byaku formed the Ushi hand seal and was engulfed by the raging flames erupting from Neji's mouth.

"Not done yet" Neji yelled and did more hand seals ending in Tori, " Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" A jet of water burst from the forest floor and flooded into the inferno.

"Raiton: Jibashi!"

Lightning arced through the jet of water and shot towards Neji. The lightning struck the branch he was standing on and he fell to the forest floor, landing lightly on his feet. He quickly leapt back into the trees and hid in the foliage.

"Hiding won't do you any good." Neji heard Byaku boasting, "Lightning naturally strikes at an area with high energy levels; especially people with large amounts of chakra."

Neji heard a thunderclap and felt the tree he was hiding in shake.

"So that's where you are." Byaku sneered.

Neji sensed the trap kunai being triggered and protected himself with a Kaiten.

"Impressive," Byaku sniggered, "I wonder how it will fare against this."

Neji heard another thunderclap and saw one of the buckets of water explode.

_What's he planning? _Neji wondered.

He received his answer when the lightning arced to each individual water droplet and then get redirected at Neji as a thousand lightning bolts. Neji dodged just in time to avoid the lightning which exploded next to him and blew him back to the forest floor. Neji landed hard but was instantly back on his feet.

"Good, I'm glad to see you're still alive." Byaku's voice came drifting lazily through the trees.

"He has complete control over lightning." Neji said to himself.

"Oh, I can do far more than that." As Neji watched with his Byakugan, Byaku's body began to spark, glow and become lightning which charged toward Neji. He moved just enough to avoid the bolt, which collided with the ground, and Neji felt a fist collide with his jaw. He was knocked off his feet and landed with his back to a tree. "That was my Raiton Charge." Byaku said with a cocky grin, "You wanna know what the best part is? I'm not even using Rairyuu's power! This is all me."

Neji stood up again and assumed his fighting stance, "I can't lose here. I have to save Tenten."

"Tenten? Is that the name of that pathetic girl?"

Neji gritted his teeth, "You take that BACK!" he roared and rushed at Byaku who looked rather bored. Neji lashed out violently at Byaku who blocked every attack with ease. "Stop toying with me!" Neji said and formed a mini-Rasengan on his finger tip. He struck at Byaku who leapt to the side, resulting in Neji's arm going right through a tree and getting stuck.

Byaku laughed madly, "Look at yourself. You must be the shame of Konoha. I think I'll take you out now and spare your village any further embarrassment." Byaku raised his hand and shot another lightning bolt at Neji. The bolt connected and the tree exploded in a shower of splinters. "Hmm…he wasn't that much fun."

Byaku turned on the spot, just as Neji shoved a Rasengan into his gut. He was blasted off his feet and collided with the stump Neji's arm had just been stuck in.

Byaku sat there, blood running out of his mouth, "H-how?"

"I destroyed the tree with a Rasengan from my other hand and dodged the attack." Neji said. "It's over."

But even as he said that, Neji's Byakugan saw that Byaku's chakra was steadily regenerating. Byaku began to chuckle. "It's not over until you're dead, boy." Byaku raised both hands and a lightning bolt flew from each finger, triggering trap kunai or bursting buckets of water. "Let's see how you solve this one. Use that spin move of yours to block the kunai and get hit by a million lightning bolts, or dodge the lightning only to be impaled by a hundred kunai. Now, DIE!"

Neji summoned a large amount of chakra and began to spin, _A do or die move? Naruto must be rubbing off on me._ Neji saw the kunai and lightning racing towards him and released more chakra. _I need to make it stronger, thicker, faster. _Neji thought as his Kaiten grew more intense and it became opaque. Byaku's attacks smashed into Neji. The kunai were disintegrated on impact, but the lightning spun with the Kaiten and enveloped Neji. With a final burst of chakra, Neji thrust both his arms out in either direction, dispelling the Kaiten and directing the lightning away. He stood there, breathing heavily, glaring at Byaku who looked a little scared.

"You're out of chakra aren't you?" Byaku asked, his voice shaking.

"So are you." Neji retorted.

"Not for long." Byaku's cocky smirk returned with his chakra that was still regenerating at an alarming rate.

Neji's legs suddenly gave out beneath him and he fell back against a tree. He sat there on the ground, fighting to stay conscious. His vision began to go fuzzy and his chin fell to rest on his chest.

"Is this all there is to you?" Byaku said, smugly, "Too bad. That girl thought so much of you."

_Tenten!_ Neji thought and his eyes flew open. Leaning against the tree, Neji rose to his feet. "Tell me where Tenten is."

"Oh, so you do have some fight left in you. Good."

"I said…tell me where Tenten is…NOW!" Neji roared, "Sky Palm!" Neji thrust his palm forward and the force of his chakra knocked Byaku off his feet. Neji followed him into the sky, assuming his fighting stance.

"Jyuuken Hou: Hakee Rokujyuu Yonshou!"

Neji spun in mid air and landed the first two blows on Byaku's chest. The following blows rained mercilessly, the final one sending Byaku rocketing earthward, creating a large crater when he landed.

"And now the finishing blow! Hyuuga Secret Art: Mountain Break Attack!" Neji spun again as he fell and landed with both palms pressed into Byaku's chest. The force of the attack blew Neji out of Byaku's crater which had become a massive fissure in the earth.

Neji landed hard and lay there on the ground, panting. He knew he had to help his friends, but he needed to rest, if only for a moment.

"Wow, you sure did a number on him."

Neji's eyes flew open and he saw a small yellow dragon peeking over the edge of the chasm. A thousand questions tried to escape at once, but Neji was silenced when the dragon held up a claw.

"I am the Legendary Rairyuudan; the Dragon of Lightning. That loathsome man you just attacked is my master." Rairyuudan said the last word as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Then are you my new opponent?" Neji said cautiously.

"No...not yet." Rairyuudan said with a mischievous smile, "We dragons hate our human masters; they foolishly think that the elements are under _their_ control when in fact, they are under _ours_."

"If you hate your masters so, then why do you serve them?"

"Long ago, Shogun; our leader, feared that we five elemental dragons would rise against him and bound our souls to this clan of humans. He therefore ensured that we would never be at our full strength as the humans constantly use our chakra for their own jutsu." Rairyuudan said angrily, electricity buzzing across his body, "We do not serve these pathetic humans because we want to, we are bound by our very honor to do so."

Neji sat up and found that he was moving easily, _How long was I out?_ Neji didn't have time to ponder this though as a familiar voice roared from within the chasm.

"RAIRYUUDAN! Give me power now!" Byaku roared as he shot out of the chasm as a bolt of lightning.

"Please forgive me," Rairyuudan said to Neji, "I do not do this because I want to."

Rairyuudan shot after Byaku and the two converged in a cloud which instantly turned dark and stormy. Neji got to his feet and watched in horror as Rairyuudan emerged from the cloud. He looked exactly the same, only now he was fifty feet long.

"No more games." Rairyuudan said in Byaku's voice. "Didn't you say it wasn't my destiny to defeat you?" at these words, lightning arced out of the heart of the cloud, decimating the surrounding forest. "What do you think now?"

Neji tried to formulate a plan, but nothing came to him, how could he fight a dragon? Then Neji suddenly had a fully formed plan and information he hadn't had a second ago, _The clone_! Neji smiled.

Rairyuudan built up a huge amount of lightning in his claw and held it like a spear, "This will be the final attack. Goodbye, Shinobi of Konoha."

"Brother, allow me to help!" Ao screamed as he alighted from one of the remaining trees, wearing water as armor. Rairyuudan hurled his spear of lightning at Ao, whose Water Armor absorbed the lightning, but wouldn't redirect it. The lightning searched for the path of least resistance which just happened to be into Ao's body.

"WHAT!?" Rairyuudan roared.

Neji rushed forward with a Rasengan in hand, "It is your destiny to lose to me, Byaku." The water and lightning chakras were absorbed by the Rasengan and merged with it which The made the augmented Rasengan swell to ten times its normal size. "Now take this; Combination Jutsu: Shocking Water Bomb Rasengan!"

Neji launched the massive Rasengan toward Rairyuudan. The huge dragon tried to dodge, but was enveloped by the shocking water. He roared as the Rasengan exploded around him in a dazzling display of sparks.

*************

Naruto: Way to go, Neji. Using that technique I taught you.

Neji: Yes. It was a rather dramatic end to my battle.

Naruto: So what's next?

Neji: Well now I have to save Tenten and the others.

Naruto: Cool! Can't wait 'til I get to kick some butt.

Shikamaru: Actually…we don't come back until the final fight.

Naruto: WHAAAAT!

Neji: Some things are still bothering me though, how was I suddenly able to fight again after using almost all my chakra?

Sakura: Can we trust this new dragon?

Shikamaru: Why didn't the Lightning Spear get redirected when it went into Ao's Water Armor?

Neji: And is Tenten going to be ok?

Choji: Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Shino: This author doesn't like me.

Gogeta: Want the answers to all these questions and more? They're all in the next chapter so sit tight. Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far.


	3. Explosion of Rage

Gogeta: Last time on Kiba no Tatsu; some people talked, threw fists and things blew up.

Naruto: What kind of a recap is that?

Gogeta: You got a problem with it?

Shikamaru: Yeah, it doesn't explain what happened last time at all!

Gogeta: If you want a more accurate recap, then go read the last chapter.

Shikamaru: God, reading is such a drag.

Gogeta: Oh go play with your shadow.

Neji: Can we please just get back to the story?

Sakura: Yeah it's my fight next right?

Gogeta: If you mean you just sit around and do nothing while Neji rescues you…then yes.

Neji: Grrr, I'm tired of waiting. Everyone just be quiet and let Gogeta write the story!

Everyone: Fine, you don't have to be an ass about it.

Gogeta: Sorry about that, please enjoy.

As the massive Rasengan exploded, Rairyuudan and Byaku separated and plummeted to the earth. Byaku and Ao both crashed at the edge of the chasm, a tangled pile of limbs. Neji approached them and was amazed to see that they were still alive.

"I-Is that all you've got?" Byaku said weakly.

"I thought I'd killed you." Ao growled, blood leaking out the side of his mouth.

"No…but I am impressed you managed to defeat my shadow clone."

"Why…didn't the lightning get redirected brother?"

"It must have been something he did to me." Ao said, jabbing a finger at Neji.

"Yes, my clone struck the chakra points that allowed the lightning to pass through you harmlessly. So rather than redirect it, your body absorbed it." Neji said as he stood above his defeated opponents. He heard a thud behind him and turned, ready to defend himself, but before him stood only a weak looking Rairyuudan and a slightly larger blue dragon. "You must be Suiryuudan."

The dragon nodded, awaiting the next move.

"Rairyuudan! Give me more power!" Byaku demanded.

"I'm out of chakra myself, idiot." Rairyuudan spat.

"Suiryuudan! Save us!" Ao pleaded.

Suiryuudan stepped forward but Neji held his hand in front of the dragon, "You're bound by honor to serve these men right?"

"Yes." The dragons replied.

Neji removed Tenten's scroll and summoned the Kiba no Tatsu. "Then I will use the power of Shogun to sever your bonds of honor."

At the sight of the Kiba no Tatsu, the dragons hissed and the Tsubaki brothers gasped.

"How do you get it?" Ao demanded.

Neji ignored him and gingerly grabbed the hilt of the blade. Instantly he felt the power of Shogun run through him; the rage, desire for power and above all, blood lust. An evil smile spread across Neji's face and he looked down at the defeated Tsubaki brothers. They returned his glare as Neji brought the sword back and slashed at the ground.

The power of the blade sliced through the ground and it crumbled into the chasm, taking Byaku and Ao along with it.

Neji chuckled and looked down at the blade, "So this is what recharged my chakra while I was out."

_You have me to thank for that. _A deep, raspy voice said in Neji's head.

"Who's there?"

_Shogun of course. _The voice said.

Something clicked in Neji's head and he dropped the Kiba no Tatsu. "I was corrupted that easily?"

"Shogun's power is hard to resist." Rairyuudan said. "Beware it."

Neji sealed the Kiba no Tatsu back into Tenten's scroll and scanned the area for Sakura. He raced off toward her followed closely by the dragons.

"You don't have to come with me." Neji said, "You're free."

"We are not free until our brothers are free as well." Suiryuudan growled.

"We'll help you. It's the least we can do."

"Fine." Neji said.

Neji found Sakura pinned behind a tree with massive boulders flying around her. Neji waved and she smiled weakly.

_She's almost out of chakra. _Neji noticed with his Byakugan.

"I cannot directly help you, but I can offer you this aid."Rairyuudan touched a claw to Neji's skin and he felt a shock run across his body, "I've augmented your chakra with some of my own, adding Raiton to it."

Neji nodded and built up chakra in his hands and he could actually feel the electricity arcing across his fingers. Nei formed mini-Rasengans on finger tips and ran out to protect Sakura. Another huge boulder was launched at her, but Neji's Jyuuken Rai-Rasengan cut through it easily. Cleaved in half, the boulder fell harmlessly to either side of Sakura. Neji looked up at Midori and suddenly felt a strong urge to use the Kiba no Tatsu again. He shrugged it off and rushed her.

"Calling for back up? You really are useless!" Midori cackled in her high annoying high pitched voice and launched dozens of sharpened rocks at Neji. He smirked and did a Kaiten. Augmented by the Raiton chakra, the rock kunai shattered upon impact. Neji continued, unfazed and Midori erected an earth wall which Neji easily punched through, landing right in front of her. She looked frightened for only a moment.

"So you defeated Byaku, eh?" she said in her annoying voice, "Well then I'm no match for you."  
"Do you surrender then?" Neji asked, pointing his powerful Rasengan at Midori.

"Of course not!" she said and grabbed at Neji's hands.

He reached and the two were obscured by the explosion.

The smoke began to clear and Neji saw that Midori's arms were gone; blown off at the elbow, and his entire upper body was drenched in her blood. Midori stared down at her stumps and cackled.

"You fool!" she screeched. "My Medusa Jutsu is a suicidal attack but since you cut off my hands, only you will die."

"What do you-" Neji was cut off by a seething pain in his chest.

"My Medusa Jutsu uses my blood to turn things to stone. Unfortunately this means I die as well, but since the cursed blood is on you, I shall be spared."

Neji fell to his knees and he felt something stir in his subconscious. He ignored it and tried to destroy the stone with Raiton chakra, but nothing happened, _Damn, this Medusa Jutsu is powerful enough to even turn chakra to stone…I'm done for._

"It must be terrible." Midori said, her voice raising an octave with each word. "The pain of your very flesh being turned to stone."

Neji closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was looking at a massive black dragon bound in chains. It struggled against its bonds when it saw Neji, but they held firm.

"You're in quite a predicament."

"Shogun." Neji said, backing away from the monster.

"Yes, it is I, Shogun, King of the Dragons."

"What do you want?" Neji snarled.

"Straight to the point aren't you?"

"Well I am dying."

"I can save you."

"How?"

"Use the Kiba no Tatsu. Wield my power and none shall defeat you."

Neji blinked and he was back at Midori's feet.

"Not much longer now." She said, getting so close that Neji could smell her breath. "Soon your heart will turn to stone and you'll die."

With his last breath, Neji took out Tenten's scroll and summoned the Kiba no Tatsu. Midori shrieked and jumped back, "You have the sword?!"

The second Neji's hand touched the hilt, he felt Shogun's power flow into him. The stone halted and then began to recede from his chest. He rose to his feet again and glared at Midori with eyes that had black crossed slits over a completely red eye.

"The eyes of Shogun!" Midori gasped.

Neji felt his emotions surge again; hate, fear, and rage filled his heart, and Midori could see the blood lust in Neji's eyes.

"It's because of you and your brothers that that Tenten got hurt. You had your chance to surrender, now you die!"

Neji swung the sword at Midori who leapt to the side just in time. "Sorry, not yet. Doryuudan, give me power!" A small green dragon snaked through the trees and landed on Midori's shoulder and instantly her arms were replaced by solid rock. "Now the real fight begins."

Midori threw a punch at Neji and it slammed into his gut. He crashed into a tree, but strangely felt little pain. Midori rushed Neji and threw another massive punch at Neji. He opened his eyes and was amazed at what he saw. Covering his whole body was a black haze shaped like a dragon and it had caught Midori's punch; halting her in her tracks. Midori retreated to the end of her branch, a scared look in her eye. Neji looked himself over with his Byakugan, _This is like Naruto's Fox Cloak,_ he realized. With Shogun's eyes blazing in his skull, Neji glared at Midori, "I agree, the real fight is just getting started."

He pushed off his tree and Neji was suddenly right in Midori's face. Raiton chakra arced across his fingers and he drove his fist into her chest. Midori screamed in pain and ducked away, nursing her new injury. Neji's augmented Byakugan saw that the attack had connected, but Midori's body was covered in a rocky shell.

"No fair! No Raiton!" Midori whined and then fired her hands at Neji.

He easily destroyed them with his Jyuuken and slowly advanced on Midori. Her eyes went wide and as her hands regenerated, she fired them again. Neji smacked them away again and as he got nearer, the Kiba no Tatsu began to vibrate; almost as if it wanted to taste Midori's blood.

Midori screamed in fear and thrust her body toward Neji, making her whole shell shoot toward him. Neji took a defensive stance, but Shogun's Cloak acted as a shield and deflected the hail of stones. She stumbled backwards and fell from her branch, landing lightly on the forest floor. Neji followed, slowly descending with hazy black wings unfurled. He landed right next to Midori and held the Kiba no Tatsu to her throat.

"I'm disappointed." Neji said, bloodlust burning in his eyes. "You sounded so confident a little while ago."

"I-I-I t-t-told you, I w-w-wouldn't be a m-m-match for y-y-you." Midori stammered.

"Pathetic." Neji snarled.

"Spare me…please." Midori whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Spare you!" Neji roared and his eyes widened in rage, "You truly have no honor do you?"

Doryuudan growled, but Neji was unsure if it was growling at him or Midori. It slithered off Midori's shoulder and joined the other two dragons in the trees. With no power from Doryuudan, Midori's shell vanished and she fell to her knees, groveling. "I can show you where your girlfriend is."

Neji scowled, but it turned into an evil smile. He turned his back on her, "Rairyuudan, do you know where the Tsubaki hide out is?"

"Rairyuudan?" Midori squeaked.

"Of course I do." Rairyuudan said, showing himself. "I did follow Byaku everywhere he went you know."

Neji turned back to Midori and glared down at her with his evil eyes, "Then I guess you're just _dead_ weight." She said nothing but began to sob at Neji's feet. "Doryuudan, I sever your bonds of honor to this pathetic mortal."

Neji raised the Kiba no Tatsu and Midori fled for her life. Neji waited until she was twenty feet away, then the cloak billowed around him again and he raced after her. Neji caught her easily and sliced at Midori's leg. The limb fell to the side; useless, and Midori leapt into the trees on her last good limb. Neji followed her, feeling an evil thrill in chasing his helpless prey.

"Why can't you just accept your death?" Neji called after Midori.

Her eyes were wide with fear as she clumsily made her way through the trees. Midori's heart was pounding in her chest, awaiting the cold steel that would run her through at any moment. Her vision began to grow foggy and her coordination faltered. _Damn…I'm losing too much blood. _Midori glanced behind her, but Neji was nowhere to be seen. _There's no way I lost him._ She stopped and rested against a tree. She raised her stump of a leg and saw that it was still bleeding freely. _I'll die if this keeps up. _She rested her head back against the tree and fought to stay conscious. She heard a rustling in the leaves and her eyes flew open. She scanned the area but she didn't see anything. Another rustle caught her attention followed by another. Soon the whole forest seemed to be rustling all around Midori. It grew louder and fiercer until Midori thought the forest itself was after her. Then it suddenly stopped and everything grew quiet. Midori sat still for a moment and allowed herself to relax. Then two Neji's leapt from around Midori's tree and each drove a fist into Midori's chest. She felt her lungs collapse and blood flooded into her mouth. As she struggled for breath, the real Neji leapt down onto her branch. His two shadow clones disappeared and Midori could only stare at the evil sword in Neji's hand.

"No more games." Neji said and struck with the Kiba no Tatsu.

Midori smirked, _You won't have the pleasure of killing me,_ she thought. She struck with her leg and deflected the blade just enough to miss her, but with that movement, she unbalanced herself and fell from her perch. _I'll take my own life before I let you kill me._

Then Neji was right next to her. "I said, _no-more-games!"_ with each word he slashed the Kiba no Tatsu at Midori. Right before her eyes, Midori saw her last leg part with her body, her lower body separate from her upper body and her head separate from her neck. "And now Doryuudan is free!" Neji roared and cut Midori's head in two.

Neji landed amidst Midori's various pieces, Shogun's Cloak hanging around him, Shogun's Eyes blazing in his skull. He turned in the direction Choji had run and was about to follow when he heard a small gasp behind him. Neji spun, the Kiba no Tatsu held at the ready to see a frightened looking Sakura.

"Neji…is that you?" she asked quietly.

The cloak and eyes faded, but Neji did not return the Kiba no Tatsu to Tenten's scroll. "Yes, now we have to help the others. Let's go."

"But what was that haze around your body?"

"I said let's go!"

Sakura hesitated but stood her ground, "When that happens to Naruto, he loses control of himself-"

Neji cut her off, "Sakura, please. Tenten is in trouble."

Sakura reluctantly conceited and the two of them raced to the aid of their friends, the dragons following close behind.

They traveled in silence, Sakura hanging back in case Neji lashed out.

"Do you not trust him?" Doryuudan asked.

Sakura screamed and leapt closer to Neji.

"Calm down, Sakura." Neji snapped, "These dragons have been freed from the Tsubaki siblings, they are our allies."

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Doryuudan apologized, a mischievous grin on its face.

"Scared? Don't be silly." Sakura laughed.

"Quiet! We're here." Neji said, stopping at the edge of a large crater.

"Do you see them, Neji?" Sakura asked.

"No, but the area stinks of the Kyuubi's chakra."  
"You don't think-"

"I don't know what happened. Let's not jump to conclusions."

"If your friends are nowhere to be found, I suggest we head to the Tsubaki hideout." Rairyuudan said.

"No." Sakura said. "We need to find our friends."

Neji nodded in agreement. "Plus we need rest."

"Not with the Kiba no Tatsu you don't." Rairyuudan said.

"Fine, Sakura needs her rest." Neji spat.

"Sorry." Sakura said to the dragons. "Neji and I are human. We need our rest, especially after defeating your masters."

The dragons exchanged a look, but reluctantly agreed.

Neji and Sakura set up camp and sat around their small fire. Neji pulled out Tenten's scroll and read it again.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"You have no idea."

"I-I'm worried about the others as well." Sakura said.

Neji nodded grimly, _If anything happens to them, it's my fault. _"I still don't sense anything with my Byakugan. You should get some rest."

"You go ahead." Sakura said. "You defeated three Tsubaki siblings today. You deserve to sleep first."

"We'll watch over you while you sleep." Doryuudan said.

"We don't need to sleep." Rairyuudan said.

Neji and Sakura nodded to each other and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Choji, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru: What the HELL!

Naruto: Seriously?

Shikamaru: Told you we won't be in the story again 'til the last chapter.

Naruto: That sucks!

Shino: Get over it. At least you have lines.

Choji: I didn't even get to fight!

Sakura: And you made me look completely useless.

Shikamaur: Neji is becoming darker though, could the Kiba no Tatsu be corrupting him?

Naruto: Who cares? Just put me back in the story dammit!

Shino: Why don't I get any lines?

Gogeta: Ok everyone be quiet. You'll all come back soon and you'll have a big climactic fight.

All: You promise?

Gogeta: Maaaaaaybe.

All: Oh you suck!

Gogeta: Alright, hope you enjoyed. New chapter coming soon. Oh, and since so many people have asked for it, I'll be making a second chapter in Sakura's Long Night so keep an eye out for that too. Ok, see ya'll next time.

Neji: Wait I didn't get to say anything.

Shino: Sucks doesn't it.


	4. Seething Hatred

Neji: We're getting ever closer to Tenten.

Sakura: With the dragons leading us, we'll find the Tsubaki hideout easily.

Naruto: That means I'll be back in the story soon right?

Shikamaru: God do you ever shut up? Yes you'll be in it again soon. And so will the rest of us.

Choji: I can't wait to see how I kick some butt.

Neji: Anything to add Shino?

Shino: (Shakes his head)

Shikamaru: He's sulking.

Gogeta: You asked for it and here it is, the next chapter of Kiba no Tatsu.

Sakura: Will Neji become completely corrupt?

Neji: We'll have to find out.

Neji awoke from a dreamless sleep at dawn. He took in his surroundings and found that he was in a large earth dome. The mini-Rasengans instantly formed on his finger tips and he punched his way out of the stone prison.

"I see you're awake." Doryuudan said cheerfully from the top of the dome.

"What were you doing?" Neji demanded, Shogun's eyes blazing.

"No need to get all excited. I was merely protecting you." Doryuudan explained, "No normal human can break this rock. I'm impressed."

Sakura came running out of the dome, kunai drawn, "What's going on? Are we under attack?"

Neji's eyes faded back to lavender, "No…just jumpy I guess."

"For good reason" a voice yelled followed by a powerful wind.

"Fuji?" Neji gasped.

A man alighted softly from a nearby tree and the wind grew more intense, "You know of my wife?"

"Wife?"

"Yes, Dai Fuji, the Great Wind Goddess," he said chuckling, "such an arrogant title."

"Yes, I battled her and defeated her."

"She's dead!" the man growled and the wind grew more fierce, cutting at Neji's skin.

"No, but she's in the custody of the Hidden Leaf." Neji said, shielding his eyes.

"I don't believe you…Fuji would never accept defeat. She must be dead." The man's fists clenched and the wind felt like sandpaper on the skin, "I make this vow to you, Fuji; I'll take revenge on this boy and his girlfriend for your death!"

"You'd think he'd be worried about his sister too." Rairyuudan muttered.

"Now feel the wrath of Murasaki Tsubaki."

"Chanaro!" Sakura screamed and launched an attack at Murasaki. Her fist made it to within an inch of him, but then Sakura was blown away by a strong gust of wind.

"Stay out of this little girl." Murasaki yelled, "This is between me and the Hyuuga brat."

"So you know who I am?" Neji said, getting in his defensive stance.

"Fuji told me all about you and her mission to capture your Byakugan. It always intrigued me." Murasaki said forming hand seals. "I think I'll take her mission as my own and take your eyes for myself."

Neji scowled, "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Rezakaze no Jutsu!"

The fireball and slicing wind collided and exploded. Neji leapt to the side just as the slicing wind gouged the ground where he'd just been standing.

_Just like with Fuji. His wind is strong enough to cancel out fire…but his wind is even stronger than Fuji's._ Neji thought, glancing at the huge gash in the earth.

Suddenly Murasaki was behind Neji. He leapt to avoid the massive attack and threw a kick at empty space. The kick connected when Murasaki appeared in its path. Murasaki fell to the ground and stared up at Neji.

"How did you know?"

"Fuji did the exact same thing." Neji said, gesturing at the crater behind him.

"Then you know what comes next."

"Pretty sure."

"Fuuton: Kazeken no Jutsu!" Murasaki slashed at Neji with his wind blade and Neji countered with the Kiba no Tatsu. "You have that sword?!"

"Why does everyone say that?" Neji asked and jabbed at Murasaki.

Neji's Jyuuken struck Murasaki in his arm and his wind blade faded.

"What did you do?" Murasaki demanded.

"Didn't Fuji tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About my clan's secret techniques." Neji said, sealing the Kiba no Tatsu in its scroll and getting into his Jyuuken stance.

"I'm not interested in your stories." Murasaki spat.

"It's more of a demonstration really." Neji said and rushed forward with two strikes. The force of the strikes spun Murasaki around and Neji continued with four more strikes. Murasaki threw a wild punch, but Neji parried it and added eight more strikes. By now Murasaki could barely stand and Neji decided to finish it. Sixteen strikes. Thirty-two strikes. Sixty-four strikes.

"8 Trigrams: 64 Palms." Neji explained.

Murasaki fell to his knees. "I can't move."

"You're lucky you can even breathe."

Murasaki clenched his teeth, "Fuuryuudan!"

A purple dragon descended from the clouds and draped itself over Murasaki's shoulders. Neji folded his arms. "Give him all the power you want Fuuryuudan, it's useless. I've blocked his tenketsu."

_But I've said that before and Naruto still fixed his chakra system._ Neji thought. He summoned the Kiba no Tatsu again just to be on the safe side.

Murasaki felt the power flowing throughout his body and rose back to his feet, "Useless, eh?" he chuckled. Neji scowled and attacked with the Kiba no Tatsu but Murasaki countered with another wind blade. "You're quick, but can you handle two blades?" Murasaki formed another wind blade on his other hand and lashed at Neji. He leapt back to avoid the blades and then Neji rushed forward, the Kiba no Tatsu pointed at Murasaki's gut. He anticipated Neji's movement and Murasaki blocked the Kiba no Tatsu with both his blades. Neji tried to pull away, but the wind blades had wrapped around Neji's blade. Murasaki smirked and drove his foot into Neji's chest, sending him flying over the lip of the crater and down into its depths.

Murasaki admired the Kiba no Tatsu for a moment, awaiting Neji's next move. He didn't have to wait long until Neji leapt out of the crater and came sailing through the air toward him. With a bored expression on his face, Murasaki shoved his wind blade through Neji's chest.

Neji was suspended for a moment, but then he slowly slid down Murasaki's chakra blade until his feet touched the ground. He felt blood flow into his mouth and out of the hole in his chest. Murasaki began to cackle as he watched Neji die on his blade. Neji forced himself to raise his arm and he gripped the Kiba no Tatsu's hilt.

"Forget it, boy. Even Shogun can't save you now." Murasaki laughed. Neji's other hand found a grip on the sword's hilt and he looked up at Murasaki, a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about, boy?"

With his last breath, Neji muttered, "Fire Style: Fire Clone Jutsu."

The clone exploded and the fire's strength was increased by the wind chakra blade. Murasaki was blown twenty feet away, landing hard on his back. He quickly got to his feet in time to see the real Neji jump out of the crater and pick up the Kiba no Tatsu. Murasaki scowled at Neji, "Why won't you just die?" He did more hand seals, "Fuuton: Rezakaze no Jutsu!"

The slicing wind rushed at Neji but he picked up the Kiba no Tatsu and deflected it. He slowly advanced on Murasaki, Shogun's eyes blazing in his sockets. Fear flashed over Murasaki's face and he launched several other slicing winds which were all deflected by the Kiba no Tatsu. Neji was only ten feet away now and Shogun's Cloak hung around him like a black, hazy pestilence.

"I made a vow to my love and I'll keep that vow, but I suppose that's something a heartless person like you wouldn't understand." Murasaki said.

Rage exploded inside of Neji, "_I'm_ heartless!" he screamed and Shogun's Cloak became more physical; the wings and tail becoming tangible. "It's because of you Tsubaki siblings that my love was taken from me!"

Murasaki rolled to the right to dodge a blast of wind from Shogun's wings. "You mean that girl with the scroll?" he asked, an evil grin playing across his face.

"Her name is Tenten!" Neji snarled. "And after I defeat you, I'm going to save her."

"I doubt that."

"Don't underestimate me." Neji said, a Rasengan forming in his hand.

"Sorry, didn't know the Hyuuga had a Resurrection Jutsu."

"What do you mean?" Neji said, already knowing the answer.

"She's dead." Murasaki said simply.

Neji felt like the breath had been sucked out of him. "She's…dead?" He imagined Tenten's body lying forgotten in some cave and felt his legs weaken beneath him.

"Yes. Died a coward begging for her life."

"You're lying!"

"What reason do I have to lie?" Murasaki asked, innocently.

"I don't care, I won't believe it!"

"We each interrogated her about the Kiba no Tatsu and unfortunately…I was over zealous."

"It was you!" Neji roared and felt an anger fiercer than anything he'd ever felt before pump through his veins. "I won't forgive you!" Shogun's Cloak returned to its haze form and began to migrate toward the Rasengan in Neji's hand. It turned from its calming blue to a seething mass of black and red. "This is for TENTEN!" Neji roared and hurled the Rasengan at Murasaki. He launced several powerful Fuuton Jutsu, but they all just bounced off the Rasengan and it collided with his chest. For a second nothing happened, but then light began to spew out of the Rasengan and Murasaki screamed in pain and fear. The area around the Rasengan began to warp and fluctuate; as if the very fabric of time and space were being manipulated. Then everything within a five foot radius began to be sucked into it. Soon only Murasaki's upper body remained in existence. Fuuryuudan fled, leaving Murasaki to be sucked into oblivion alone. The last thing Neji heard him say, "Tell Fuji I love her!" and then he was gone.

Neji collapsed to his knees, completely exhausted. Sakura came stumbling out of the forest, "Neji! Are you ok?" he was in too much pain to answer, and shook his head. "Let me check you over."

Sakura helped Neji roll onto his back and then he was unconscious.

Neji opened his eyes and found himself standing before Shogun again. The great dragon lashed out at him and Neji had to back up as the chains restraining Shogun were greatly weakened.

_How dare you! _Shogun growled.

"What do you mean?" Neji demanded.

_You used up a large amount of my chakra with that last attack._

"It was necessary to defeat Murasaki."

_You also almost killed Fuuryuudan._

"But I didn't." Neji said glaring at Shogun.

_Cocky little brat!_

"So did you call me here just to scold me, or did you have something important to say?" Neji demanded.

_Merely to warn you. The only remaining Tsubaki sibling is Aka; the first one you ever faced._

The night Tenten was kidnapped flashed through Neji's mind, "You don't need to tell me twice. Aka will be hard to beat, but I will defeat him."

_Such confidence. _Shogun purred, _or possibly…naivety?_

Neji was about to retort, but he was suddenly conscious again with a worried Sakura leaning over him.

"Oh, you're awake." She said, her hands glowing with green chakra.

"How am I?" Neji asked weakly.

"You've exhausted your chakra reserves." She said folding her hands in her lap. "You just need rest." Neji nodded and said nothing. His mind kept going back to Shogun's warning and Tenten's possible death. "That was an amazing Jutsu." Sakura said, breaking the slience.

"It's probably what drained me." Neji said. _I can't use that Jutsu again, I'm lucky it didn't kill me._

"Neji…"

"Yes, Sakura."

"Are you sure you're still you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neji said defensively, his hand moving to the Kiba no Tatsu's hilt.

"That's what I'm talking about." She said indicating Neji's response, "You're not behaving normally. You're becoming more blood thirsty and vicious."

Neji scowled, "These people stole Tenten from me! Do you really expect me to treat them with forgiveness and pity?"

"No, that's not it." Sakura said, taken aback.

"Then what is it, Sakura?"

Sakura said nothing for a moment; choosing her words carefully, "It's just…once…Naruto…"

At the mention of Naruto's name, Neji softened, _I owe him my life._ Neji remembered how Fuji would have killed him if not for Naruto teaching him the Shadow Clone and Rasengan. "What happened to him?"

"It only happens when he gets angry…but the Kyuubi's chakra leaks out and constantly hurts him. Just to see him in that much misery and anguish…" Sakura's voice trailed off and though she tried to hide it, Neji saw a tear build in her eye.

Neji reached up and put a hand on her shoulder, "It doesn't hurt when Shogun's Cloak is around me."

"That's not the point!" Sakura snapped, "When that happens to Naruto, he loses control of himself…he even attacked me." Sakura said, tears streaming down her face. Neji was at a loss for words. "I'm just thinking of Tenten…what would happen if she saw you when Shogun's Cloak was wrapped around you; saw his eyes in place of your's."

Neji's eyes went wide and a tear formed in his, "What if I attacked her?"

"Exactly." Sakura said. "I know you're worried about her, Neji, but don't use Shogun's power anymore. You're strong enough to beat them on your own."

The two stared at each other, tears in both their eyes. Then Neji smiled, "Help me up, would you Sakura?"

She nodded and helped him to a sitting position. Neji pulled out Tenten's scroll again and sealed the Kiba no Tatsu. Without the supply of power from Shogun, Neji felt even weaker, but with Sakura's help, he was back on his feet.

"Do you want me to carry your pack?" Sakura asked.

"No. I'll be fine." Neji said weakly.

The four freed dragons gathered in front of them.

"Thank you for freeing me." Fuuryuudan said, bowing deeply.

"Only one remains." Doryuudan said.

"Unfortunately, he's the strongest of us lesser dragons." Rairyuudan said.

"The dragon of fire, commanded by the oldest Tsuabki sibling." Suiryuudan said.

"Ryuuka." Neji finished.

"Where is the sword?" Rairyuudan asked.

"It's back in its scroll." He glanced at Sakura, "And I'm not using it anymore."

"Why not?" the dragons all demanded.

"Because Shogun is consuming him." Sakura explained. "We don't want him to lose control of himself."

The dragons all exchanged looks. Then Rairyuudan sighed, "You doubt him, eh?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You really don't think that this boy can handle Shogun's power." Suiryuudan said, baring his fangs.

"No, it's just-"

"You want the power for yourself don't you?" Doryuudan said, stepping closer to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura was stunned that the dragons would accuse her of such a thing.

"Don't try to hide it." Fuuryuudan said, "We can sense your lust for power."

The dragons all advanced on Sakura, trying to separate her from Neji. His mind began to race and Neji's stared at Sakura.

"They're telling the truth aren't they?" Neji demanded.

"What? No!" Sakura said indignantly.

"Then why did you ask for my pack?" Neji asked, his voice deepening, a scowl playing across his face.

"I was only trying to help." Sakura said, tears flowing down her face again.

"You've healed me." Neji said sliding his arm off Sakura's shoulder and standing on his own feet. "Go home, Sakura."

"I knew it! You aren't yourself anymore are you?"

Something at the back of Neji's head was nagging at him but he ignored it, "It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that the Tsubaki siblings die."

"So Tenten doesn't-"

"Stop using her to control me!" Neji shouted and slapped Sakura's cheek.

Sakura fell to her knees, holding the place she'd been struck, "You're a monster now."

"A monster that will save these dragons." Neji said, glaring down at Sakura.

She tried to hold his gaze, but Sakura looked away from Neji and he knew she was crying. He turned his back on her and with the dragons leading the way, ran toward the Tsubaki hideout. Neji looked back once with his Byakugan at the sobbing Sakura then put her completely out of his mind.

"Pathetic creature." He mumbled and pulled out the Kiba no Tatsu, Shogun's eyes and Cloak becoming visible once more.

Neji: Not long now. Soon I'll fulfill my destiny and free the dragons from the tyranny of the Tsubaki siblings. Soon Shogun shall be free along with his brothers and they'll return to their world. And soon, I shall be rewarded for my service and be the most powerful ninja in the world. Yes…very soon.

Sakura: Seems he truly has become corrupted.

Shikamaru: Of course he has. That's the first thing he said about the sword; "that it could corrupt the purest soul."

Sakura: is there any chance of saving him?

Shikamaru: First we'll have to get close to him.

Sakura: Good luck doing that.

Naruto: Booooooring. Seriously, I'm getting tired of not being in the fanfic!

Choji: Really? I'm liking this one so far. It's so dark and thrilling.

Shino: Gogeta, stop complimenting your own writing.

Gogeta: You know I could make you eat some more of that laughing poison from the filler episode 186.

Shino: You wouldn't dare.

Gogeta: Oh yeah?

Neji: Stop arguing and make your announcement!

Gogeta: Fine. God you don't have to be an ass about it. To all my fans….yeah all like 15 of you, here's your chance to help me out. As you may have noticed in the last chapter, I said I was going to make a new chapter for Sakura's Long Night…well I haven't even started on that. But that leaves an opportunity for you guys. If you have some ideas for pairings or stuff you'd like to see happen, just write it in a comment on this chapter. I have some ideas so far, it's definitely going to include Sakura and Hinata (I don't know why I like that pairing so much but it works for me) but give me some ideas on other pairings. Hell I'll even do cross-over if you want. The only requirement is that I know the anime. Here are some I'm familiar with:

Dragonball (entire franchise)

Pokemon (preferably the original)

Elfen Lied (if you haven't seen this I recommend it)

Avatar the Last Airbender (I know it's technically not anime, but I'll do it)

Well there you have it. That's at least 100 characters to choose from so let me know ok. I'll wait a week then look at all the comments and choose from the best. Thank you for all your loving support.

Shino: Come on! I don't get any lines but he gets a 200 fucking word announcement?!

Shikamaru: Well he is the author.


	5. Happiness Returned

Neji: Nothing will stop me now! I'll soon rule the world!

Gogeta: Neji…how far you have fallen.

Neji: Shut up, author! Soon not even you will be able to control me!

Gogeta: We'll see about that.

Naruto: Dammit! I better be in this chatper!

Shikamaru: That's it! (gags Naruto) I'm tired of him complaining.

Choji: Finally I can eat in peace.

Sakura: So why has this chapter taken so long?

Gogeta: Hey Sakura…shut up

Choji: Yeah why did it take so long?

Gogeta: Fine. If you must know…I had college work to do.

Shikamaru: More like hanging out with girls, sheesh what a drag.

Gogeta: SHUT UP!

Neji: Just get on with the story will you?

Gogeta: Emobitch says what?

Neji: I said start the story!

Gogeta: Fine!

Neji raced through the trees following the dragons to the Tsubaki hide out. His mind was racing; _Soon, Ryuuka shall be free, Aka will be dead, and I'll be all powerful!._

Suddenly the dragons stopped and Neji fell in beside them. "What's wrong?"

"We cannot go any farther." Rairyuudan said.

"Ryuuka, being the most powerful can sense us." Suiryuudan growled.

"If we got any closer, he'd detect us." Fuuryuudan sighed.

"And you'd lose the element of surprise." Doryuudan explained.

Neji scowled, "Or maybe you are just too cowardly to help." He glared at the four dragons who only returned his stare. "Fine. I don't need your help anyway! I have Shogun on my side!" Neji brandished the Kiba no Tatsu and Shogun's Cloak darkened as if in response. "Now out of my way!"

Neji continued onward. With his Shogun augmented Byakugan, the Tsubaki might as well have been lit up with neon lights.

Neji alighted on a tree branch and finally laid his eyes on the hideout. It certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. It was nothing more than a small hut in a clearing. Neji surveyed the landscape and found that there weren't even any traps guarding the hut.

Neji scowled, "Arrogant fools."

Neji built up chakra in his feet and rocketed toward the hut's entrance. He burst into the hut and what he saw defied all logic. Inside this small hut was a huge cathedral dedicated to dragons. There were columns that had dragons wrapping around, candelabras shaped like dragon heads with candles in place of dragon horns, even the ceiling seemed to be made of the skeleton of a dragon; the spine serving as the main support. It was dark and hot inside the cathedral, but Neji's augmented Byakugan allowed him to see just fine. At the other end of the cathedral were his comrades; chained to the wall and unconscious. They were positioned in a semi-circle around a fire and a large podium shaped like a dragon with great unfurled wings. Neji barely gave them a second glance because standing at the podium, was Akatsubaki pouring over Tenten's scroll. He was dressed in a dark red robe which had a hood obscuring his face.

Aka looked up. If he was surprised to see the Kiba no Tatsu in Neji's hand, he didn't show it. "So it wasn't in the scroll after all."

"Akatsubaki." Neji growled and Shogun's Cloak grew denser.

Aka paid it little heed. "Very good. May I ask you name? It's so much more fun killing a person when you know their name." Aka tossed Tenten's scroll over his shoulder into the fire pit and turned to watch it burn.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji! And I'm not the one who will be dying today."

"Confidence…" Aka said calmly "or is it arrogance?"

"Enough talk! Face me and fight!" Neji roared.

Aka spun and fire erupted from his hands. The flames rushed at Neji and the Kiba no Tatsu vibrated in Neji's hands. He was engulfed by the raging flames, but Neji didn't feel the heat. The flames died down and Neji saw that Shogun's Cloak had protected him.

"What?!" Aka spat.

"Shogun seems to favor me." Neji said brandishing the Kiba no Tatsu at Aka.

"Maybe for now," Aka smiled evilly, "but don't be fooled into thinking he cares about you."

"It doesn't matter." Neji growled, "As long as you die, he doesn't care who gets his power."

"You think you know everything don't you?" Aka made a 'tsk tsk' noise, "Seems you are just arrogant."

Neji grimaced and rushed Aka. He calmly watched Neji approach and at the last second, back-flipped away from Neji's attack, putting the fire between him and Neji.

"Good bye, Hyuuga Neji." Aka said as he began to form hand seals. Neji roared and leapt at Aka, but he made his final seal and yelled, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsu!"

The powerful fire jutsu mixed with the natural fire and grew more powerful, filling the entire cathedral. Neji blocked with the Kiba no Tatsu and he knew the Cloak was protecting him, but he still felt the horrible burn of the fire. He felt his feet leave the ground and the next thing he knew he was outside.

The front half of the hut erupted in a huge plume of flame. Neji flew through the air and landed hard twenty feet away. He was slightly burned, but otherwise ok. He got back to his feet just as Aka emerged from his hideout.

"I suppose there's no point in hiding this anymore is there?" Aka asked. He formed another hand seal and suddenly the hut expanded, filling the entire clearing. Neji stared up at the imposing structure. The cathedral's roof was in fact a dragon's spine, and now Neji knew why; the cathedral existed within the body of a giant black dragon. It's head was reared up as if it would spit fire at any moment, its maw hung open, its eyes lifeless. "Like it?" Aka said sarcastically.

"It's disgusting." Neji snarled.

Aka acted like he hadn't heard Neji, "I'm surprised you survived that jutsu. Perhaps Shogun does have some faith in you..." Neji rushed again and slashed at Aka. The Kiba no Tatsu connected, and Neji's eyes widened. "However I believe his faith is misplaced."

Neji's Byakugan saw that the scales covering Aka's body were actually diverting the blade's chakra, making it nothing more than a normal sword. Aka lashed out at Neji but he dodged and back flipped away, landed on his feet and rushed forward; a Rasengan in hand. Neji got around Aka's guard and shoved the Rasengan into Aka's gut.

He screamed in pain, but smiled, "Just kidding."

The Rasengan slowed and dissipated, _Damn those scales of his!_ Neji thought. Aka lashed out again and this time his knee caught Neji in the chest and he was pushed back.

"The Kiba no Tatsu is ineffective…taijutsu will only result in me being paralyzed…ninjutsu is useless…seems like we have one thing in common." Neji murmured.

"And what would that be?" Aka asked.

"A perfect defense." Neji shouted and leapt at Aka.

He smiled and Aka launched two plumes of flame at Neji. "If your perfect defense is that sword-"

But Aka was cut off as Neji did a Rotation that deflected his fire and then began to plummet toward him. The Rotation seemed to be made of Neji's hatred as it had mixed with Shogun's Cloak and was now pitch black. Aka jumped back, dodging the Rotation. When the smoke cleared, he saw Neji standing in a large crater, breathing heavily, Shogun's Cloak beginning to materialize into wings and a tail.

"Seems your perfect defense can also serve as an attack." Aka smirked. "But it seems to take quite a bit of chakra. You're just about empty aren't you?"

Neji gave Aka a look of hatred. "This sword may not be able to harm you…but I'm still going to kill you with it."

Aka howled with laughter, "What nonsense. I think I'll enjoy this." With that, Aka fired a huge fireball at Neji who leapt into the trees. "Not done yet!" The fireball exploded, setting the surrounding forest ablaze.

Neji leapt out of the inferno, another Rasengan whirling in his hand, and sailed through the air right at Aka.

"You're really going to try this again?" Aka chuckled and held his arms wide.

Neji plowed the Rasengan into Aka's chest, but it just slowed and dissipated like last time. Aka smirked and punched Neji in the jaw. The force of the strike was so strong, it ripped through Neji, decapitating him.

"Wind Style: Slicing Wind Jutsu!" the real Neji yelled. The Slicing Wind cut through the fire clone's body which exploded in a giant ball of fire, completely engulfing Aka in a Razor Wind Firestorm. The flesh and clothes were incinerated from his body and Aka fell to the ground.

Gogeta: Well that's it for this chapter.

All: NO IT'S NOT! FINISH THE STORY YOU LAZY BASTARD!

Gogeta: Fine, sheesh I was just kidding.

Neji stood beneath a burning tree, breathing heavily. He sank to one knee and heard Shogun's voice in his head; _Good, now go free Ryuuka so we can rest in peace._

Neji shuffled toward Aka, but his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. He blinked and suddenly he was laying in front of Shogun.

_Why do you not free my last brother?_ Shogun demanded.

"I'm exhausted." Neji said indignantly. "Just give me a minute to rest."

Then Neji heard another voice; his own, "We can't just sit here!"

Neji looked to his left and saw himself, only without the Kiba no Tatsu; the real Neji. "No illusions please Shogun."

_I'm not doing this._ Shogun rumbled. _Leave us at once!_

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

Shogun roared and tried to pierce the new Neji, but his claws just passed right through him.

Neji sighed, "Fine then. Why can't I just rest for a moment?"

The real Neji looked down on him like he was explaining something to a child, "Why did we take this mission?"

"To free the dragons." Neji said instantly.

The real Neji's face hardened, "Wrong."

"What do you mean?"

The real Neji drew back his hand and slapped. Neji's eyes flew open and he was amazed to see Sakura sitting at his side, her hand raised to slap him again.

"Hold it!" Neji muttered.

Sakura lowered her hand, but she still looked like she wanted to slap him, "You're lucky I found you."

"I thought I told you to go home."

"I just saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

"I told you to-" Neji was cut off as Sakura slapped him again. He tried to retaliate, but his arms felt like they had been doused in ice water. "What did you do to me?"

"Your arms were covered in burns so I applied an ointment and a local anesthesia. They'll be numb for a little while. "

"The sword?" Neji demanded.

Sakura nodded toward the sword which was right next to Neji.

"How did you get past the dragons then?"

Sakura sighed, "You know a 'thank you for saving my ass' would be nice right about now."

"The dragons." Neji said dangerously, "How?"

"It wasn't easy…but I managed to slip past them." Sakura said.

"Why did you come back?"

Sakura hesitated, "I…saw the explosion…and thought you might need help."

"You sure it wasn't so you could have the Kiba no Tatsu for yourself?"

"Dammit Neji, if I wanted the Kiba no Tatsu, wouldn't I have stolen it by now?" Sakura said, her face only an inch from Neji's. "Look into my eyes, Neji…do you see any doubt in them when I say that I don't want that cursed sword?"

Neji searched her eyes, but he had to admit that she was right. Then something stuck him; the other Neji had mentioned the 'real reason' for this mission. "Sakura…" Neji began, "What was the reason for this mission?"

Sakura looked shocked, but then she threw a look of disgust at the Kiba no Tatsu, "It corrupted you that much?"

"Please tell me Sakura."

"We came out this way to find Tenten."

_She's trying to control you with that girl again!_ Shogun roared in Neji's head. _Don't listen to what she says._

_You really don't remember? _Neji heard himself saying. _She's your team mate, your comrade. She's saved your life countless times and this is how you repay her?_

Neji groaned. The two voices raging inside his head were giving him a headache. Sakura put a hand on his forehead and eased the pain. The voices subsided and fleeting images crept into Neji's mind. A large scroll. Tons of weapons. A young, beautiful girl. Then it flashed and Tenten's face became clear in Neji's mind along with Murasaki's omen. His eyes went wide and tears streamed down Neji's face.

"How could I?" Neji sobbed. "How could I forget her?"

Sakura helped Neji to a sitting position and she hugged him until Neji had composed himself once more. "Do you know where she is?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded. Sakura helped Neji to his feet and the two ran to the Dragon Cathedral.

The front half of the Cathedral had been blasted away by Aka and only now did Neji notice how much of the forest had been destroyed by their fight. They raced inside and found their comrades still chained to the wall. Neji looked at each in turn and finally found Tenten. Sakura cut her chains and laid her on the floor. Neji's Byakugan could see that she was alive and he felt his heart sore, but he also saw that she was on the verge of death. She hadn't eaten or drank anything in three days and she was badly beaten. Her heart rate was slow and weak.

"Sakura…can you do anything?" Neji asked kneeling next to Tenten.

"She needs potassium." Sakura said. "I can strengthen her heart with my medical ninjutsu, but that won't last long. We need to get her back to the village."

Neji nodded, "Check the others."

Sakura put a hand on Neji's shoulder, "She'll be fine." And then began cutting everyone else's chains.

Neji stared down at Tenten and couldn't keep from blaming himself for what had happened to her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Told you I'd save you."

She gave a faint moan and her head turned so she was facing Neji. Her eyes barely opened, but Neji could still see the happiness and relief in them. She tried to move but Neji held her down, "Don't worry. I've got you." Her lips curled in a weak smile and her eyes closed again.

"They're all ok, Neji." Sakura said from behind him. "A little bruised, but ok."

Neji looked at his comrades who were getting to their feet.

"We're ok, Neji." Choji said.

"That damned Murasaki." Naruto said, rubbing his neck.

"We need to get out of here." Neji said. "Quick, someone get Tenten and let's go."

With Shino carrying Tenten, they all ran for the destroyed half of the Cathedral and Aka.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Aka said, Ryuuka by his side. Aka looked different. His cloak was gone and Neji could see that every part of his body was covered in scales except for his head. His head was the worst part; it was just a skull.

"Ryuuka." Neji pleaded, "you don't have to serve him. The other four dragons have already been freed. Help us and you shall have no dishonor."

Ryuuka said nothing but fixed Neji with an evil glare.

"Oh, I believe you dropped something." Aka said and flourished the Kiba no Tatsu.

"Everyone, run!" Neji ordered, but no one obeyed.

"No way am I running," Naruto said, "I'm looking for pay back."

"I could never forgive myself if I fled when Naruto stayed." Sakura smirked.

"Face it, Neji. You're stuck with us." Shikamaru said.

Neji smiled. "Fine, but Shino, you have to get Tenten to a safe place."

Shino nodded and leapt into the trees.

"Ryuuka, don't let them escape!" Aka ordered.

Ryuuka shot after Shino, but he got caught in Choji's enlarged hand. "I don't think so." Choji snarled.

He smirked and slammed Ryuuka to the ground at Aka's feet.

"We're your opponents. " Neji said.

"Fine." Aka spat. "You'll die first!"

"Don't use taijutsu on him and he's a Katon user so be careful." Neji called to his team as they all rushed forward.

"Not a problem." Shikamaru said as his shadow snaked forward and lashed around Aka.

"Now he's mine!" Naruto yelled and leapt at Aka with a Rasengan in hand.

"No, Naruto! That won't work!" Neji yelled, but it was too late.

Aka smiled and easily broke through Shikamaru's shadow and punched Naruto in the gut. He landed hard next the Shikamaru.

"What the hell?! I thought you had him restrained."

"I did!" Shikamaru said indignantly.

"It's those scales again." Neji said. "They can disperse chakra making your shadow weaker."

"Sheesh, now you tell us." Shikamaru muttered.

"Either way, those scales must require a lot of chakra." Sakura said. "We just have to wear him out."

"Alright then!" Naruto yelled and conjured up a hundred clones, each with a Rasengan in hand, "Let's see if you can handle this!"

But Naruto's attack never connected. Ryuuka roared and swept through the crowd of Narutos destroying all the clones and knocking the real Naruto to the ground.

"Dammit." Naruto swore as he crashed to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" Aka taunted.

"He's not even attacking." Shikamaru said through clenched teeth.

"He's just toying with us." Choji agreed.

"Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, keep him busy. I have a plan." Neji said confidently

The three gave Neji a smile and rushed forward.

Ryuuka met them half way and Choji stopped, "You two keep going. I'll handle the dragon."

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and continued on to Aka. Ryuuka growled at Choji, leering at him with deep amber eyes. Choji returned the glare and used his Expansion Jutsu to grow to twenty-five feet tall.

"Now we're on an even level. Think you can handle that?" Choji taunted.

Ryuuka growled and spat fire at Choji who leapt into the air. He expanded again using his Human Boulder and he plummeted earthward. Ryuuka easily dodged Choji's attack and tried to bite him, but Choji was just too big for Ryuuka's jaws. Then Choji started rolling toward Ryuuka who retreated and unleashed a huge plume of fire. Choji rolled right through the flames and slammed into Ryuuka. The dragon landed hard and Choji reassumed his human form. Ryuuka rolled over and Choji felt something coil around his leg. He looked down and saw Ryuuka's tail and suddenly his whole body was wrapped by Ryuuka. Choji could barely breath as Ryuuka constricted him. He tried shrinking back to normal size, but Ryuuka just tightened his grip. As Choji neared unconsciousness, he noticed that a bug was crawling across Ryuuka's scales. _Oh, great! _Choji thought. _Now I'm gunna be food for his fleas. _Choji closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. But then Ryuuka's grip loosened and Choji fell to the forest floor.

Gogeta: Ok now I'm done.

Choji: in the middle of MY fight? I don't think so!

Gogeta: Oh God, don't hurt me…

It was the strangest thing any of them had ever seen. Even Aka stared in astonishment at his dragon.

"Ryuuka! What are you doing?"

"Looks like he's itchy." Shikamaru guessed.

Ryuuka, a ninety foot dragon, was on its back and shaking to and fro, like a dog trying to scratch its back.

"No matter," Aka growled, "I don't need Ryuuka to defeat you!"

"We'll see about that." Shikamaru said, "Naruto! Go!"

"Right!" Naruto formed another Rasengan but slammed it into the ground, creating a large cloud of dust that surrounded Aka.

"Oh, the pain!" Aka mocked, "Please get the dirt out of my eyes."

Shikamaru scowled, and his shadow wrapped around the dust cloud. He used his Shadow Sewing and his shadow bristled with ten foot long barbs that made the cloud look like a pin cushion. As the dust cleared, Shikamaru's shadow faded and he saw with horror that Aka was unaffected.

"I have to admit, that was a good try boy." Aka said, no longer laughing.

"Wha-what are you?" Shikamaru stammered.

Aka smirked and scratched his chin. "You can't begin-" he scratched his arm, "-to comprehend-" scratched his chest, "-my power." Aka continued to scratch his body. "What the hell is happening?"

"The author finally found a use for me." Shino said as he alighted from a nearby tree. "My bugs have worked between your scales and are feasting on your chakra."

"So essentially he has fleas?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's one way of putting it." Shino agreed.

Aka roared in pain and frustration and his body blazed for a second, killing all the bugs, "For that you'll DIE!" Aka moved faster than any of them could react and rammed the Kiba no Tatsu through Shino's chest. Shino looked surprised for a moment but he was a Bug Clone. No longer needing to maintain Shino's form, the bugs swarmed Aka, creating a layer of bugs.

Aka howled in pain and blazed again. He stood there breathing heavily, glaring at his opponents.

"Neji, it's ready!" Sakura called, "GO!"

"Right!" Neji replied as he leapt into the air.

"You think I'm beaten?" Aka demanded, bordering on insanity, "I'm still getting power from Ryuuka and Shogun!"

At these words, Shogun's eyes blazed in Aka's empty sockets. Neji sailed toward Aka, Rasengan in hand. Aka's grip on the Kiba no Tatsu tightened. Neji brought his arm back. Both struck simultaneously. Neji's Rasengan slowed and stopped; canceled out by Aka's scales, and he slumped forward, the Kiba no Tatsu sticking out his back.

Aka cackled madly. "I win! Hyuuga Neji, you were no match for the Dragon Warriors!"

"What makes you think I'm dead?" Neji asked from behind Aka.

"What?!" Aka said looking between the two Nejis, "No! You're dead!"

"And how did you kill me?"

"You fool! I ran you through with the Kiba no Tatsu!"

"You mean this?" Neji said brandishing his own sword.

"This must be a trick!" Aka said, staring at his own sword.

"It is. Allow me to clear the fog." Neji said and dispelled the genjutsu Sakura had conjured. The dead Neji and Aka's Kiba no Tatsu vanished. "You see, after Sakura neutralized the anesthetic, she made a genjutsu. I figured that was all that would work against you with those scales. But there was also the problem of me being almost out of chakra. I needed the sword back to replenish me, so I took it while you were busy killing my illusionary self."

Aka growled and suddenly Shikamaru's shadow was wrapped around him again.

"Seems like his chakras are still addled." Shikamaru reported. "He can't break out of my shadow.

"Just to be sure; Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. His attack his Aka's back and blew a perfect circle of scales off of Aka's chest, exposing human flesh.

"With this sword, I sever Ryuuka's bond of honor." Neji said calmly and drove the Kiba no Tatsu into Aka's heart.

"You fool…now no one is left to keep Shogun sealed." Aka chuckled.

Neji pulled the blade out, "Exactly. Now Shogun and the rest of the dragons can go back to their own world."

"You truly are a fool." Aka said and died.

The stone dragon on the Kiba no Tatsu's hilt began to struggle and with a great effort, it separated from the hilt.

_You have freed me from my prison._ Shogun said.

"Call your brothers and return to your world." Neji said.

_Not before I have my revenge._

"The Dragon Warriors are dead." Neji explained.

_The Dragon Warriors? _Shogun laughed, _I seek revenge on all humanity. You shall aid me as well, Hyuuga Neji._

Neji opened his mouth to retort, but then Shogun flew into it and Neji screamed in pain as he clutched his head. His chakra flooded his body and over flowed, making a pool of black chakra around Neji. Suddenly Neji stopped screaming and the pool receded back into him. His features began to warp. His skin grew darker and his teeth sharper. He grew small horns where his eyebrows should be and two large ones on either side of his head. His nails grew to talons and his eyes became those of Shogun.

He took a deep breath and when he spoke, it was in the voice of Neji and Shogun, "**This body shall aid me in my quest.**"

Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru all exchanged helpless looks. How were they going to fight Shogun but not hurt Neji? Then Naruto screamed from behind them. Everyone looked at him and they saw that he was in One-Tail Kyuubi mode. The two demons locked eyes and tried to look meaner than the other.

"**It's been too long, Kyuubi.**" Shogun said, baring his fangs.

"**Yes…I've been looking forward to a rematch, Shogun.**" Naruto said, but not in his own voice.

Shogun screeched and lunged at Naruto who jumped to avoid the attack. Shogun followed Naruto into air and the two exchanged blows. Sakura could only watch in terror as her two friends fought in mortal combat. Naruto lashed out and broke through Shogun's guard, sending Shogun plummeting to the ground. He impacted the ground, creating a large crater and Naruto followed, slamming his fist into Shogun. The dust cleared and Naruto saw that Shogun had caught his punch, but Naruto had caught the punch that Shogun had thrown. They both rose to their feet, each attempting to crush the other's wrist. They stared each other in the eye, seeing who would flinch first.

The two demons broke their hold on each other and retreated a few steps. They both growled at each other and lunged again. Naruto threw a punch but Shogun ducked and rammed his knee into Naruto's gut. Naruto was pushed back against the wall of the crater and Shogun rushed forward, holding Naruto's arms against the wall. They stared into each other's eyes; one crossed, one slitted.

The two demons glared at each other, but then Shogun faltered. His scowl softened and turned to something that looked like curiosity, but they it returned to its evil scowl and he head butted Naruto, driving him into the wall of the crater.

"Stop fighting right now!" Sakura cried and leapt down into the crater. She slid down the sides and caught Neji's head before he could deliver another blow. At the sight of Sakura, Naruto regained control and came to his senses. He looked into the face of Shogun and suddenly knew what to do. He brought his feet up to his chest and pushed Shogun off of him to the other side of the crater.

"Thank you, Sakura." Naruto said and made the sign Hitsuji, "Henge!"

Shogun got back to his feet and when the smoke cleared, Tenten was standing ready to fight…in a bikini. Neji blinked and his eyes returned to normal; the scowl however was still there.

"Naruto! What are you thinking?" Neji cried, outraged, "Stop making Tenten look like that!"

Black chakra erupted from Neji's pores and when he screamed, Shogun erupted from his throat, _Love, such a disgusting feeling._ Shogun complained. _Perhaps you'll make a better vessel. _He said looking at Sakura. He dove at Sakura, but missed and began rolling on the ground like Ryuuka, howling in pain. Sakura, Naruto and Neji looked to the rim of the crater and standing there with the real Tenten in his arms, was Shino.

"Finally, the author realized how useful I am."

Gogeta: Well there you have it. The story of Kiba no Tatsu is at an end.

All: Bullshit!

Gogeta: Just cheking.

"So let me get this straight…" Tsunade said, "The Kiba no Tatsu is now nothing more than an ordinary sword, all the Tsubaki siblings are dead, the dragons are all suffering from fleas, and Neji's back to normal?"

"That about sums it up, mi'lady." Sakura said, bowing.

"And Tenten?"

"I'm here." Tenten said walking into Tsunade's office. "They dropped me off at the hospital when they first arrived."

Tenten still wasn't a hundred percent. She had to regain the body weight she'd lost, recover from several bruised bones, and take it easy on a sprained foot.

"Well it sounds like the mission was a complete success then." Tsunade said. She looked at each of the fine shinobi in her office; Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Sakura, Neji and Tenten. "Good job to all of you. Now go get some rest. I have a new mission for all of you tomorrow."

Everyone said their good-byes and went their own ways, except for Neji and Tenten. They returned to the Ameguriama to pick up where they had left off. Tenten had to gain weight, so they figured it was good for her to have some dumplings anyway. They sat in silence and watched as the afternoon turned to dusk and finally to evening.

Finally as the stars were coming out, Neji broke the silence, "I have a gift for you, Tenten."

She looked surprised, but gladly accepted the gift. She began to put it in her knap sack when Neji stopped her, "Please…open it now." He said awkwardly.

Tenten hesitated for a moment and then opened the box. Inside was what was left of the Kiba no Tatsu. She gingerly picked it up and held it so it reflected the moonlight. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked.

"You gave it to me and it saved my life a dozen times…I only hope that protects you as well." Neji said, feeling his face burn.

"Aww, that's sweet." Tenten said, replacing the Kiba no Tatsu and stashing it in her bag. She turned back to face Neji and he was bowing to her, "Neji, wha-"

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." Neji said quickly.

"What do you-"

"When you were kidnapped…I should've left immediately…"

"Oh, Neji." Tenten said and lifted his chin so she was looking him in the face, "I know you got there as fast as you could. You were willing to lose yourself as long as it meant saving me…and that's the best gift you could possibly give."

Neji gazed up into her eyes, "R-really?"

Tenten didn't answer, she just smiled down at him. Neji found himself lost in Tenten's eyes. Everything about them was captivating; the way they caught the moonlight, the way they were twinkling…

Neji reached up and brushed his hand against Tenten's cheek and they both leaned forward.

Sakura: Oh my that was so beautiful it made me cry.

Naruto: Way to go Neji you finally got some.

Neji: Shut up…

Tenten: Hehe

Shikamaru: Well even though we were minor characters, at least we still had some good fights, eh Choji?

Choji: Hell yeah! I even fought a dragon!

Shino: Even if I did have to wait until the last chapter, I'm glad I was included.

Gogeta: Well there you go. That's the entire story of Kiba no Tatsu. I'm sad it's over. Oh well. Thank you to all of those who have read all five chapters and thank you Masashi Kishimoto-sensei for blessing us with Naruto. Until I come up with my next big idea, this is good-bye.

Gogeta Uzumaki


End file.
